


Flight

by kiitos



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hates flying, Digger distracts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

Sam hated flying, this was fairly common knowledge and Digger had really only been trying to help; his statistic about the probability of a crash on this particular flight path and flight provider had been intended to make him feel better, not worse. Clearly though he hadn’t helped at all given the fact that Sam had been about to claw the padding off the arm of the seat and he’d been trembling uncontrollably, combined with his sweat covered pale skin he didn’t look all that good. Digger had frowned worriedly, he had absolutely no idea how to make it better. He’d tried talking to him to take his mind off it, he’d tried holding his hand but he wouldn’t let go of the arm rest, he’d even tried annoying him out of his fear. He’d rather he was pissed at him than terrified and silent.

This idea though, this was brilliant and a rather excellent benefit of being able to fly first class. A cheeky wink to the stewardess and a suave kiss to the back of her hand leaving her clutching pretty much all the paper cash he had on him secured their privacy. He grinned at the sheer brilliance of it all as he slid the lock on the bathroom door closed and shamelessly pressed close to his boyfriend.

“Stop thinking Sam.” He purred inches away from his lips. “Just go with it.”

He crushed their mouths together and forced his tongue past Sam’s reluctant lips almost immediately, if he had to be a little bit rough to get this done then so be it. It took all of thirty seconds before Sam kissed him back, reluctantly at first but his participation and eagerness grew the more Digger pushed back against him.

“That’s it Sammy.” Digger murmured hotly as he pulled away to draw breath. “Let go.”

At that Sam twisted his fingers in the material of Digger’s t-shirt and pushed him back against the door, forcing a grunt of air from Digger’s lungs. “I know what you’re doing you crafty little pixie.” Sam said in a low voice close to Digger’s ear. “It’s fucking working.” He nipped at the skin beneath his ear and sucked the soft skin through his teeth, it was going to leave a mark but Digger didn’t care that much. It wasn’t about him.

Sam turned him around in one swift movement and Digger could feel his cock pressing against the curve of his ass whilst his own cock was crushed helplessly against the solid door. Quickly he fumbled his jeans open before Sam encircled his wrists in his hands and slammed them against the door. “Keep them there.” He growled and Digger nodded, wiggling his hips so his jeans fell to his ankles.

He shuddered as biting kisses trailed down his neck and fingers pressed firmly against his hips, he couldn’t quite resist bucking his hips backwards slightly and was rewarded with a rumbling chuckle. “I suppose I have to fuck you for your plan to work?”

Digger whined but a smile still tugged on his lips as he opened his mouth to answer, unfortunately the plane dipped just a little at that point and Sam gasped suddenly. Immediately Digger turned around and placed a hand either side of his face, digging his nails in ever so slightly and pressing their foreheads together. “Come on Sam, fuck me, hurt me if you have to just stop thinking.”

He half expected Sam to protest because as much as Digger tried to persuade him to be rough in the bedroom he was never quite with it, he was too worried he was going to hurt him. He kissed and bit at Sam’s bottom lip, purposefully sinking his teeth in just a little too much to try and coax it out of him, the jolt of pleasure that shot through him when Sam growled and slammed him back against the door was electric.

“That’s it.” He goaded, kicking his jeans away from his ankles and shimmying his boxers down awkwardly, sending them to join his jeans in a corner of the cramped space. The looks they were going to get and the upcoming difficulty of getting dressed again no longer mattered, all he cared about was the man in front of him. “How do you want me?” He murmured, looking as fuckable as he possibly could, fluttering his eyelashes and nibbling coyly on his lip.

“Legs around me.” Sam snapped and Digger wasted no time complying, there was so little room in which to manoeuvre but he managed with only a banged elbow. Sam wrapped one arm around his waist, supporting him with practised ease, his other hand was working at his jeans and Digger smirked when he growled in frustration. The smile was wiped from his lips though when Sam’s fingers pushed past and he wetted them as best he could, sucking on them and swirling his tongue around, barely able to restrain a moan. The fingers left his mouth and he braced himself for what came next.

He tried to relax against the intrusion because they just didn’t have time to take it slow and make it gentle, Sam immediately sought out that spot that made him moan like a hooker and the intense burst of pleasure was almost too soon. His choked moan sounded like a sob, he felt like the kinkiest person in the world when Sam continued without caring that it might be hurting, it was just a shame it took such fear to draw such roughness from his boyfriend.

He wasn’t expecting Sam’s cock pushing into his hole so soon and he groaned raggedly, it did hurt but it was good, fucking hell it was good. His body burned as it was breached, his muscles protesting violently but he needed it, they both needed it.  He wrapped his arms tightly around Sam’s shoulders and sank down as best he could whilst Sam pushed up to meet him, if they’d been at home he would have screamed.

He wasn’t in control anymore as Sam bucked up into him roughly, the friction was absolutely delicious and he arched his back. Sam shook his head and curled one arm up over his shoulder forcing him straight back down, his fucking obscenely hard cock drilling up into him as far as it could possibly go. The pressure against his sweet spot was blinding and he cried out desperately, clinging on as best he could as he was fucked harder than he’d ever been fucked before.

Sam groaned and his relentless rhythm began to stall, when the plane dipped however he snarled and slammed up into him. Digger didn’t even know he could come just from prostrate stimulation and it was definitely the best orgasm he had ever had, he bit his lip so hard he could taste blood between his teeth but if he didn’t he would be screaming. His body was shuddering violently and he felt like he was holding on for his life as he rode out the pulsing waves of pleasure, he hadn’t even really intended to come. He just wanted enough endorphins flowing through his boyfriend to keep his mind off his fear.

“Fuck Digger.” Sam growled with a violent shiver, the sudden wetness between Digger’s thighs combined with the force with which Sam was holding him was easily the hottest feeling he had ever experienced. His entire body felt like it was going to bruise but the intensity in Sam’s face as he came was worth every second of discomfort, he wasn’t about to say pain because he was enjoying it far too much.

Sam dropped him seconds later and he barely had time to get his legs on the ground, if he hadn’t been propped against the door he would certainly have collapsed. With one very wobbly leg he toed his boxers and jeans over towards him and lowered a hand to grab at them, awkwardly pulling them up his legs. He wiped at the stickiness between his thighs with his other hand and idly licked off what he found on his fingers, aware of how Sam was looking at him. His kiss was hot and dirty, his tongue possessive and rough and Digger’s knees trembled, he nearly smirked at the half-hearted twitch his cock gave but there was no way he could go another round for at least another few hours. Right now all he needed was a good snuggle, a very good thing they were in first class then.

He took a steadying breath. “How are you?”

“Better.” Sam murmured croakily, placing a gentle kiss on Digger’s forehead. “Your lip is bleeding.” He lifted a thumb and wiped at the blood drops pooling in the crack in the skin and Digger’s eyes fluttered closed. “I love you Rü.” Sam whispered then. “Thank you.”

Digger smiled a tired smile. “Love you too and you’re welcome.”

“Ready to go back out.” Sam almost snickered.

Digger just rolled his eyes and unbolted the door, he had been expecting some kind of reaction but the cheer took him by surprise just a little. He didn’t actually blush until he realised he couldn’t walk without limping, thankfully their seats weren’t that far away.

When Sam sank into his he immediately hit the control to make it flatten out into something approaching a bed, Digger found himself being pulled into a tight embrace, thanking his luck that it was just the band in first class and they could actually do this. The lights dimmed around them and he decided he was going to give that stewardess all the money Sam had on him too, he snuggled into Sam’s arms and sighed happily. Then something occurred to him. “Hey you called me Digger.” He muttered.

“Oh…sorry.” Sam replied, stiffening a little.

“I don’t mind.” Digger chuckled, pressing a kiss to the hollow of Sam’s throat. “It’s kinda kinky, you just calling me my regular nickname, like you don’t care.”

Sam hummed uncertainly. “You really like me being that rough?”

Digger just nodded, too sleepy to talk anymore and Sam seemed to automatically understand, tightening his hold on him and nuzzling his hair. He fell asleep listening to Sam whispering rambling devotion and thanks and deciding that all the awkwardness and embarrassment was totally worth it, to hear those words and know that he’d alleviated his fears. At least for this flight anyway.


End file.
